


Star Wars The Mandalorian-Commitment

by AzulafanGligo



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulafanGligo/pseuds/AzulafanGligo
Summary: A romance story about Cara and Din, taking place exactly a week after The Rescue episode. They search together for a new ship for Din and get the time to share and talk about their feelings for each other. They spend a special, intimate night together. The last scene is a reference to Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel. If you love the book as much as I do, I'm sure you'll know what I'm talking about ;)I'm very grateful to @LittleBizzare on IG for allowing me to use their amazing art as a cover for the story. I hope you enjoy this fanfic :))
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Star Wars The Mandalorian-Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> Art done by @LittleBizzare on IG

It was a usual, very hot day on Tatooine. The blinding sun shone high in the light blue sky, reflecting off Din's beskar armor as he walked by the small, unkempt, beige houses with spherical roofs.

Mos Espa was as monotonous as settlement got: weathered locals busied themselves with what little they could to earn a living, strolling through the streets in overworn clothing and gazing down the sandy ground beneath their feet.

Putting his hand over his visor and looking in the distance, he could barely make out the _Slave l_ making its way toward the enormous conglomerate that used to be known as Jabba the Hutt's palace. The slug had met its end about five years ago and got replaced by his Twi'lek majordomo, under whose idiocy the criminal empire crumbled almost instantly. Din didn't know what business Fett and Shand had there and he didn't care. All they said was that they "had some matters to attend to".

He had his own matters to take care of anyway. First things first, a ship. Even if their debt to him had been fulfilled, Fett and Shand didn't mind Cara and him hanging around with them for a while, but Din always liked to stay on his own two feet.

And, after that, there was of course the most recent twist in his life. He gripped the hilt of the Darksaber hanging from his belt. Shortly after he handed Grogu to the Jedi that saved all of them at the last minute, he had to duel Bo-Katan for the weapon. He didn't want it, he didn't need it, but he'd won it. Many would see this as a great achievement, but he viewed it as the last thing he needed right now. He would have gladly handed it to her, but she insisted she had to win it in a duel. Din had no interest in fighting a fellow Mandalorian, even if he wasn't particularly close to the Nite Owls, but a duel was a duel and he was obliged to give his best. He wouldn't say fighting Bo-Katan had been much different than his encounter with that Dark Trooper on Gideon's cruiser, despite him emerging victorious.

All this, a final act of revenge from Gideon who despite rotting in prison right now, was definitely savoring the burden he had put on Din's shoulders. Perhaps it had been a good thing after all. Now he was in charge of freeing the home of his ancestors. Now that Grogu wasn't here anymore, helping Bo-Katan has become his ultimate purpose and he promised her that he would do no less after he found a ship of his own.

 _Grogu_ , he thought longingly. He considered him his child and knew that Grogu also viewed him as a father. That's what they were after all: a family.

Din always thought he would be able to easily hand him off to a Jedi, but ever since he saw the Jedi walk away with him, he felt a certain… emptiness, as if something was missing from his life. Someone was indeed missing as much as it shook his entire being to admit.

 _Focus on the here and now,_ he told himself sternly.

He shifted his attention toward Cara, who was walking silently beside him with her repeating blaster strapped on her back. She had worked very hard to keep things on Nevarro and in its entire sector under control and could afford a few days to relax, but instead she chose to come with him and help him find a ship.

It was hardly necessary, but he was very thankful that his friend wanted to be by his side during these trying times.

"We're almost there," he told her. "It's right around the corner."

They turned left and reached a small square full of taverns and noisy merchants that tried to trick them into buying numerous items they didn't need. At the far end, there was a house slightly larger than the others and that more shabby. A dusty, orange canvas hung from the wall, supported by two small pillars. Beneath it, a middle aged Kiffar stood on the porch, staring at Cara and Din. The Mandalorian nodded in the man's direction.

"That's the guy who's supposed to sell me a new ship," Din told her.

"He doesn't seem too trustworthy to say the least," Cara said.

"He isn't, but he knows whom he's doing business with."

A few more steps got them to the front of the house. There were numerous cracks in the walls, which didn't look very sturdy to begin with. This building would probably collapse within a year or two by Din's estimations.

"Mando!" the Kiffar greeted, throwing his hands forward in a welcoming gesture. "Come. I have a ship waiting for you in the backyard."

Cara and Din followed as the man led the way through a house that was as bad on the inside as it was on the outside. Dirty, ragged clothes covered the floor while walls that would normally be white were stained with black, probably never having been washed. The cracks were much larger here, especially in the ceiling. The worst part, however, was the foul, that was quickly blocked by the filters of Din's helmet. Cara wasn't so lucky though and had to feel that horrible odor until they walked through a door leading to a relatively spacious yard.

There, a JumpMaster 5000 stood proudly. Dark blue lines were painted along its hull and two engines. It appeared to be well maintained, especially considering how old these models were.

"Well, what'd ya' think, Mando. Ya' buin' it or not?" the Kiffar asked impatiently.

Din ignored him and stepped closer to the ship, knocking his fist against its hull to test its durability. Then, he turned toward Cara and both nodded knowingly at each other. As Din fired his flamethrower right beneath the cockpit, Cara began shooting her blaster along the bow.

The Kiffar let out a mortified squeal as he stared at them in shock. He lunged at Din, trying to pull his arm with the flamethrower away from the ship, but the Mandalorian didn't budge and instead shoved him to the side.

"What are you doin'? Are ya' out of your mind?" the man cried.

"We are testing it's integrity," Din replied calmly. "I need to know what you're selling me before I buy it, don't you think?"

Cara stopped firing, and looked at him.

"Seems alright to me," she said.

"I'd say so, yes," he replied and deactivated his flamethrower.

The Kiffar still had a hard time processing what had just happened. Smoke was billowing from the hull of the JumpMaster, but other than scratches and burns, it held together perfectly.

"Now let's see the inside," Din said as the man gave him a dumbfounded look that let him know he'd rather jump in a Sarlacc pit than let them inside the ship.

Nonetheless, he opened the access hatch and gave them a silent tour of the interior. Of course Din wanted to ensure the interior was in the same good condition as the exterior, but, not wanting to damage the equipment that will likely be his, he carefully fired his IB-94 blaster here and there to see whether the walls held. Apparently they did and he proceeded to check the on-board systems, which also operated at maximum capacity.

"Is everything alright?" Cara inquired as she looked around the small scout ship.

"Yeah, it seems fine," Din replied. "How much?" he asked the merchant.

"Well, considering how ya' brutalised my ship, forty-five thousand."

"A used one would cost forty thousand ten years ago. I'm not giving you more than thirty-seven," the Mandalorian said.

"Thirty-seven? Are ya' tryin' to rob me? Look what you did with the bow. Forty-three thousand and that's final."

"Well, I guess you'll need to find another customer then. Good luck with that," Din said and started walking toward the hatch.

Judging by the house he lived in, the Kiffar was likely desperate to sell this ship he undoubtedly stole somehow. Putting a little pressure on such merchants always worked.

"But ya' ruined its front!" the Kiffar protested. "Ya' gotta buy it now!"

"It's just the paint. It can still fly, can't it?" Din replied without stopping.

The Kiffar paused, pondering the situation he was in. He knew the Mandalorian could find another ship, perhaps even a better one. He needed to sell it more than Din needed to buy it.

"Wait! Wait!" he called after Cara and him as they were stepping out of the vessel.

"Fine. Thirty-seven thousand. But I need the money now."

They paused and Din turned toward him.

"You got yourself a deal," he said, handing him a sack full of credits. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cara give him a knowing smile.

 _Nice one, Din_ , he could read in her eyes. It was surprising how well they knew each other. He was well aware that she could read his thoughts even if he wore his helmet. She never saw him without it after all. After he took it off so Grogu could see his face for the first time before they parted ways, he immediately put it back on following the Jedi's departure with the Child, so no one else had gotten a glimpse of it. His thoughts drifted back to how hard she tried to save him on Nevarro during their first encounter with Gideon. She had risked her life for him, dragging him to cover under the fire of stormtroopers and death troopers. How she survived was still a mystery, but he had thought about those moments more than once. He had been barely conscious and almost dying, but he also considered those to be some of his most beautiful memories. Her body pressed hard against his, her voice calling him, her hand holding his had been so comforting and reassuring. When she had been by his side, even under the flames from the incinerator stormtrooper that guaranteed death, he knew they were going to make it somehow. Even in his hardest moments, she had calmed him, gave him clarity and resolve and, if he were to be honest with himself, he had forgotten everything else around them when she had pressed her body closer to his. He had been thinking only about her, about her warmth and the speed with which his heart had been pumping, not only because he had been about to die. Having her so close to him had brightened his soul and he would have happily accepted doom then, but he had to fulfil his quest and be there for Grogu. He had wanted to run his hand through Cara's hair and never had he felt such a moment of strength and weakness combined, the weakness being his wish to take off his helmet so she could see him before they both perished. And he remembered a burning wish to kiss her. His honor always came first as he had kept on his helmet, but it was unsettling to imagine that he had been about to die and, after abandoning his entire culture to feel one last gentle touch by pressing his lips against hers, she would have most likely refused to return the kiss. Cara wasn't the type to break under pressure, even inevitable death, so a kiss of desperation wasn't something she would offer. Nor did Din want something like that. His emotions had been true and he felt pathetic and weak that he couldn't make out the feelings he had now. Cara saw him as a friend though, one she would die for and he would just as well die for her. But as much as he found it… difficult… to think of her as only a friend, he had to remind himself of what their relationship was actually like. He sometimes found himself wondering how things would look like if she came to him and told him she loved him. He didn't know what he would say, but he knew he'd be as happy as he had been taking care of Grogu. It was interesting to see how a girl could turn a deadly bounty hunter like him into an uncertain man that barely understood his own thoughts. He both despised and cherished it at the same time.

The Kiffar walked out of the ship and the sound of the hatch closing brought Din back from his thoughts.

"I never knew you were such a good dealer," Cara said, chuckling.

"I'm a bounty hunter. I'm supposed to be full of surprises," he responded, trying to mimic her joking tone, but pretty much failed to. Still, she knew him more than well enough to understand the idea he was trying to get across.

"Now we need some supplies for your new ship," she said.

"Yes," he hesitated. "I'd appreciate help with that." He stared at her beautiful, lively brown eyes a second too long and mentally slapped himself for it. "I'll also have to modify this ship. Lots of things need to be added and replaced."

"You should probably change that hyperdrive. The sublight engines could use a boost too and you could also replace that dual-blaster cannon with a quad and add a proton torpedo launcher," Cara told him.

Again, it was mesmerizing how much they had in common and how well they understood the other's way of thinking.

"Indeed," Din replied. "I'll also tweak the shields a little. It has far better sensors than the _Razor Crest_ did, I'll give it that. It lacks in other areas, but the good thing is that it's easy to customize it."

Cara gave him an understanding, compassionate and meaningful gaze that pierced the visor of his helmet, letting him know that she was looking him in the eye, even if she couldn't see his face.

"I know the _Razor Crest_ was your home and that it meant a lot to you. I know how much Grogu means to you." She walked to him and gently put her hand on his shoulder. It was very comforting and he made an effort not to jump into her arms. He was very surprised he felt this urge, but a part of him told him this was a wish he'd had for a long time. Din decided not to ponder this any further and to just appreciate his friend's kindness. He put his hand over hers and squeezed it a little.

"I'm here for you. Don't forget that," she told him, her voice full of determination and a spark in her eyes.

"I won't. Thank you," he said. They slowly let go and stood there for a few moments before going shopping for the food and everything else they needed aboard the new ship.

The JumpMaster quickly rose into the atmosphere of Tatooine, cutting through clouds under the late evening sun on the dark blue sky. Din had let Fett and Shand know he'd found a ship and was again on his own, thanking them for everything.

"So how are you gonna name your new ship?" Cara asked from the seat behind him.

He thought for a moment before responding.

" _Teroch,_ " he said. "It means pitiless in _Mando'a_ , the Mandalorian language."

"Sounds like a good name. Did you use to speak _Mando'a_ in your tribe or only Basic?"

"We would speak _Mando'a_ only when among ourselves. We got used to speaking Basic around non-Mandalorians so they could understand us. We call foreigners _aruetii_. It can also mean traitor."

"So I'm an _aruetii,_ " Cara said. "It doesn't sound like you regard outsiders highly to say the least."

"Usually not, but it depends on the individual person," he paused and turned in his seat to face her. "I do regard you highly."

Cara blushed upon hearing that statement, although the color gathered in her cheeks was barely visible. Still, it was there.

Din didn't know how he intended that sentence to sound. He wasn't sure what reaction he would have liked to see from her or what reaction he should have seen. However, he found himself captivated by the sight. Seeing a strong, confident warrior like her blush was very uncommon and… cute. That was the first word that came to his mind upon seeing her. He truly thought she looked cute and enjoyed looking at her, but he turned back, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I do regard you highly as well," she replied, also looking away so he wouldn't see her blush. Little did she know he hadn't viewed that as a moment of weakness, but as a few seconds in which her beauty had been accented. He was glad he had gotten that glimpse of her.

"We should arrive on Nevarro in the next seven hours," he told her. "Thanks again for coming with me to buy a new ship."

"I'm in no rush to return. Things are under control in the sector, so they won't miss the marshal for a few days." She got up from her chair and walked toward him.

"I know what you're going through, Din. Things have never been easy for you, especially not now since Grogu left with the Jedi, but I'm here for you. I will always be. You deserve someone by your side. Someone that understands you, someone that cares about you. I do, Din. I really do."

He could see unimaginable resolve in her eyes, more powerful than even when she fought those Klatoonian raiders or Gideon's stormtroopers. He could also see compassion, kindness and, above all, sincerity in her gaze, as well as a radiating emotion all too easy to recognise, but one nobody has felt toward him for an agonizingly long period of time. Love.

If he had been uncertain regarding his feelings for Cara, their relationship as just friends and what she felt for him, now his being was filled with clarity. He no longer had any doubts. She _loved_ him and he realized he had had the same feelings for her ever since they had first met on Sorgan.

He should have seen it sooner: how they worked together to protect the village, how she fought beside him on Nevarro and saved him from Gideon's battalion when he had almost been killed, how she helped him rescue Grogu from the Moff's light cruiser exactly a week ago. It had been about more than rescuing a child from merciless Imperials. She also did it for him. She put her life in danger for him more than once. These thoughts also gave a different perspective and more depth on what kept him from pursuing a relationship with Omera. Settling down in a village and living a peaceful life didn't suit him, but, even back then, her heart told him whom he wanted to be with-Cara.

Pressing a couple of keys, he put the _Teroch_ on autopilot and turned all of his attention toward her. Getting up from the chair, he slowly took her hand in his.

"I love you," Din told her. "I've loved you long before I even realized it. Back when we first met."

Her eyes were literally shining and she gave him the prettiest and most heartwarming smile he had ever seen.

"I love you too," Cara said. "I've also had feelings for you for quite some time, but I only realized it in these last few days. Not having to run around shooting stormtroopers seems to have given us time to open our eyes and truly see one another for the first time."

"It really did, which is why you should actually see me." He let go of her hand and proceeded to take off his helmet. Cara quickly grabbed him by the wrists.

"Don't," she said. "Your Creed means everything to you. Don't give it up for an _aruetii_."

"You know me better than almost anyone. You know how much my culture means to me and that's exactly why you deserve to see my face. You may be a stranger to the Way of the Mandalore, but you're not an _aruetii_ to me. You are my _cyar'ika_. My beloved one."

She didn't let go, but she loosened her grip so he could take off his helmet. He had done it twice for Grogu. He will also do it for her, even if she will never see him without it again.

"I've always wondered what you looked like without it," Cara said as he put the helmet on the chair. She placed her hand on his left cheek, feeling his skin for the first time.

"Well, what do you think?" Din asked

"You're really handsome," she told him. "You should forget about that beard though," she added after a few seconds, suppressing a chuckle.

They were both silent afterward and just stared into each other's eyes. He wrapped his hands around her waist as she put hers on his shoulders. Their lips slowly approached, meeting in a passionate kiss.

Din could feel the sweetness of Cara's lips. They were soft and gentle, but they kissed fiercely. He enjoyed that so much.

The two of them stood like that for minutes before walking to the quarters of the _Teroch_ , their mouths never parting.

As Din closed the door, she put her hand on his left chest plate and removed it while he started taking off her clothes. Their kisses became more ferocious every time they touched and, by the time he got her out of her outfit, she was almost finished with his armor.

Within a few more seconds, she put his bodysuit on the floor and they laid down in bed, running their hands across each other's bodies. As Cara crawled over him, Din felt his heart pound so fast that it threatened to burst through his chest. He felt a burning desire for her, something stronger than anything he had ever experienced before. He put his palms on her shoulders before running his hands down hers. Din then grabbed her by the waist and slid his hands down her legs, feeling the softest, most delicate skin imaginable. It was unexpected, knowing how strong and durable she was, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he could hold her in his arms and just enjoy being with her. Cara held her own hands on his chest, accelerating his heart beat even further. She definitely knew that and enjoyed that knowledge, just as he enjoyed feeling he stirred the same passion within her. Their lips were starting to become numb from all the smooching, but neither of them cared. All they were thinking about was each other and the wild emotions they were going through as they let their love, their devotion and desire for one another take over their bodies.

Time had become a blur. Din had no idea how long they had been at it, but what he knew was that he was living one of the best moments in his life. Having sex with Cara, merging like this with her, was so pleasant, so empowering. He felt like he could take on the world right then. Din was so grateful that this magnificent person became a part of his life and he hoped that she would stay one forever. He would have never imagined there was anyone that could make him feel like this-overjoyed and invincible. Neither of them had spoken much-they didn't need words to share their love-but he could see that Cara was enjoying herself just as much as he was. From her perseverance, her balance of ferocity and gentleness,

They were both very sweaty, but they haven't stopped for a moment, nor did they intend to anytime soon. Din felt as if his body was on fire and he loved it. He loved Cara and he never wanted this to end.

"No one has ever made me feel like this," she told him panting. They were putting a lot of effort into it, but, while they were getting tired, each moment they shared made them stronger and increased their energy. "I have never loved anyone so much. What we have is truly special and I would do anything to keep you," she added.

"I would die for you," Din replied, looking her square in the eye while he was panting as well. "You mean everything to me." He paused, smiling at her. "I haven't had sex in a long time, but nothing compares to doing it with you. Needless to mention I haven't loved any woman so much." Her eyes shone with joy, gratitude and affection toward him. He was certain he was giving her the same look.

"Keep going," she said. He didn't need to be told twice.

Din woke up, seeing his face was a few centimetres from Cara's and glad that the first thing he saw was the most beautiful sight imaginable. They were hugging each other tightly under a thin blanket. A glance at the chrono on the bedside table told him that he'd been sleeping for seven hours.

He took off the blanket and fully covered her with it from the neck down.

Cara was sleeping deeply and, for a few moments, he just lay there looking at her stunning face. Her expression was calm and peaceful and she seemed very relaxed. It was also obvious that she'd had a great night, or whatever it had been since there were no times of day in space, just as he had. He caressed her gently on the top of her head a few times and kissed her on the forehead before slowly getting up from the bed.

Din put on his bodysuit and adorned his armor, minus the helmet, which he took with him to the small kitchen on the far side of the common area. There, he took out a handful of jogan fruits from the refrigerator for breakfast and put some on a plate for Cara. His preferred meal was animal fresh, but it was important for a strong warrior to maintain a balanced diet and consume a little of everything.

As he ate the fruits, he thought again how much happiness and meaning Cara had brought in his life. It took a lot of effort to again admit to himself that he was missing Grogu, but he knew the child- _his_ was safe. Still, he wasn't alone and was blessed to have found love. Of course they haven't had time to talk about this, but Cara must have been equally joyful to have found the right person, because that's what they were for each other. He felt it from the bottom of his heart.

Din had been alone for such a long time until he had found Grogu, who became his son, but now he found Cara, who was his wife. He didn't think he would ever find someone right for him, never mind such an amazing person like her. He had had many affairs throughout his life, especially after difficult missions, like Xi'an, but he hadn't felt anything for any of those women. Now he did, and it was the best sensation conceivable. The Mandalorian couldn't imagine his life with anyone else. Overtaken by passion, certainty and the new meaning of his life, he knew what he would do after she woke up,

As soon as Din heard Cara walk toward the door, he put on his helmet. She stepped out of the quarters, stretching her arms and yawning. He found himself staring at her. She was breathtaking, reminiscent of one of those fairies from children's stories, creatures of beauty and wonder.

"Mornin'", she greeted him with a smile. "Last night was fantastic to say the least. I had no idea you were as skilled in bed as you are in combat."

Din almost laughed. She had been an equal combination of ferocious and gentleness, just like him.

"Don't look down on yourself," he replied jokingly, smiling even if she couldn't see it behind his T-shaped visor. "You were as agile and decisive as when you shoot down stormtroopers or thugs."

"Let's just say we've gotten a pretty good look at each other," she said, laughing.

Din waited a few moments before he got up from the table and walked up to her.

"I have to be honest," he began. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met. I've never come across a woman that knocked me off my feet the way you did. Literally," Din added, his thoughts temporarily drifting to their fight on Sorgan. This was exactly the type of person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "The night we spent together and every moment before have shown me that we are perfect for each other. _Ment_ for each other. I love you and I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my days with anyone other than you."

Her jaw dropped open in surprise, but, in her heart, it was what she had expected since she felt just the same.

"Din, you mean everything to me. I know you are the right person for me and I don't need anyone else. I love you and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together," she replied, her voice radiating with emotion.

"Just as I do," he said, dropping to one knee in front of her. "Carasynthia Dune, _mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde."_

Tears started forming in her eyes. Torture or wounds in the battle field wouldn't have had this effect on her, but his declaration of utter love toward her did. She didn't understand the Mandalorian marriage vow, but she understood that he wanted to marry her. They took each other's hands.

"What does it mean, exactly, and how do I say I want to marry you too?" she asked, almost crying due to the overwhelming emotions she was feeling.

"It translates to ' _we are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors._ ' It's the traditional Mandalorian marriage vow. You just have to repeat it, and we'll be together forever," Din said and she did as much.

" _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde,_ " Cara answered, completing their marriage.

"I will help you reclaim Mandalore," she told him. "I will help you free your people from the Empire."

"They can become both our people," Din told her. "I can teach you the Way of the Mandalore if you want. You would become one of us with everything that entitles."

"I'm ready to learn," she told him as they embraced each other harder than ever and locked their lips in a long kiss.


End file.
